Wings of Destiny
by Take
Summary: shounen ai hints; A prequel to my Child of the Grove series, this is the story of Kuronue's pendant, the ocarina, and the strength of friendship. This is mostly original, so don't expect the YYH gang.
1. Default Chapter

1 For Chris, because…sometimes, what's expected and what's good for you isn't the same thing. Zhai'helleva, my friend…know that you'll always have a place with us. And for Mike, for reminding me to be true to myself. Follow your dreams, dearheart.  
  
**The Makai and Kuronue belong to Togashi-sama, who is god**  
  
*Shounen ai hints*  
  
The ocarina is Lynx the F.F.F.'s creation – thanks for letting me use it!  
  
2 Wings of Destiny  
  
By Take (1999)  
  
  
  
The door of the huge library swung open, revealing a small, gangly figure to the room's sole occupant. A thatch of unruly black hair hid clear cobalt eyes as the young chimera scampered over to sit at his grandfather's feet. Ebony wings flexed, then settled neatly into place. "Ojiichan," he whispered.  
  
An old hand, frail and wrinkled with age, came up to gently stroke the wild hair pulled messily into a tail. "Your hair, Kuronue-chan," the older chimera said. "Let me fix it."  
  
Eagerly, Kuronue scrambled up onto his ojiisan's lap, a hyperactive bundle of arms and legs always eager to cuddle. Gentle hands combed through his eternally untidy hair, then retied the tail. Eyes half-closed with pleasure, Kuronue asked, "Ne, Ojiichan, where did you get this pendant? 'Kaasan says that you never take it off." He reached up to play with the blood-red stone which hung around his ojiisan's neck; it afforded the young chimera hours of rapt fascination. "It's a long story, botchan," the older chimera warned. "And not exciting, I'm afraid." He fingered the red pendant which hung beside the ocarina, his dark brown eyes misty with memories. "It was given to me by someone very special."  
  
"Onegai?" Kuronue begged, using the innate charm that all youngsters possessed to back up his plea.  
  
His grandfather chuckled, eyes the color of dark chocolate smiling softly. "Hai hai," the old chimera acquiesced, unable to withstand the force of Kuronue's personality. He gathered his grandson close. "A long time ago, during the Age of War…"  
  
* * *  
  
Six year old Arano sat in the branches of a tree, high above the noisy antics of her yearmates, whom she steadfastly ignored. Absorbed as she was in her book, shutting out other distractions was fairly easy.  
  
A gangly girl, tall for her age, Arano had hair and eyes like a starless night. The only splash of color disrupting the uniform blackness was a streak of red above her right eye. Other chimera always commented on the strange maturity she possessed; Arano had been raised among adults, and now found her peers to be silly and immature. At six, most children preferred to play, not read.  
  
Engrossed as she was with her book, Arano gradually became aware that someone was trying to get her attention. "Sumimasen?" a voice called softly.  
  
She looked down from her perch into eyes of dark brown. "Hai?" she asked curiously.  
  
The boy smiled up at her. "Can I sit there too?" He pointed to the branch next to her.  
  
Arano shrugged. "Dozo." She offered him a hand up as the other chimera hefted himself onto a neighboring branch.  
  
"Doumo," the newcomer thanked her. As he pulled out a book of his own, Arano studied her companion. Dark brown eyes full of life laughed at her from under hair that was several shades lighter. Intelligent features that practically screamed 'innocent' beamed at her. "Hajimemashite. Boku wa Nae desu."  
  
The charm wasn't wasted. "Atashi wa Arano. Yoroshiku." Arano smiled. Maybe not *all* her yearmates were interested only in play after all.  
  
* * *  
  
Lord Ogawa of the Chimera Clan stared coldly down at his spies. "Go," he ordered them. "Infiltrate Hayato's land and see of he knows the location of the Konran no Ishi. The Chimera Clan will find it and use the Stone to gain complete control of the Makai…We will have power and wealth, and the Clan will prosper. If you should encounter any resistance," his cold silver eyes narrowed to burning slits, "kill them."  
  
"Ha." His spies bowed low and ushered themselves out.  
  
Ogawa rose to peer out of a window into one of his palace's many courtyards. There, his son played under the watchful gaze of his wet- nurse, a flash of silver in the sunlight. The chimera Lord clenched his hands into fists. "It doesn't matter who dies," he murmured to himself, never lifting his gaze from his son. "Spies and scouts are expendable. There'll always be more to take their place. I *will* have the Stone of Chaos. With it, I'll give you the world, my Shinwa. I promise you."  
  
Oblivious to his father's dark brooding, the heir to the Chimera Clan continued to play happily.  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: this is the timeline for "Child of the Grove"  
  
1) Wings of Destiny – pre-Child  
  
2) Beyond Friendship  
  
3) My Lover, My Friend/Friend and Lover/My Brother's Heart  
  
4) Child of the Grove (planning-stages)  
  
5) When Fire Walked the Earth  
  
6) Brown Penny  
  
7) A Sister's Love (planning-stages)  
  
* * *  
  
Arano quirked a brow at Nae. At twelve, he had the voice of an angel and was being trained to make full use of his musical potential. The darker chimera fingered the instrument in her hands. Not only was he an excellent singer, Nae was proficient in playing the ocarina. Where he really shone however, was in academics. In everything they did, Nae far outstripped Arano in talent. Arano was aware that compared to Nae, she was far less promising. She just didn't mind.  
  
Currently, Nae was singing a slaughtered version of one of the Clan's historical ballads. Noticing Arano's regard, he grinned at her. "Nani? Don't you like my version better?"  
  
"I highly doubt that two monks did anything of the sort," Arano told her friend wryly. She glanced around warily. "You *do* know that if any of the priests hear you, you won't be able to sit down for a week." Black eyes widened as she caught Nae's leering look. "Not from *that*, baka," she swatted him. Nae ducked, then grinned wider.  
  
"I'm glad you care about me," he teased.  
  
"Ahou."  
  
* * *  
  
Lord Ogawa met Setsuko's clear eyes, suppressing his instinctive snarl of distaste. The old Seer met his gaze steadily, no trace of fear apparent like a proper underling. Of all the Clan, only she was not afraid to speak her mind to his face; not even his son dared such disrespect. "Tell me of the future, crone."  
  
Setsuko bowed. "I have seen great death and destruction to come, my lord. It will go on for years, that I can see."  
  
"And the Konran no Ishi? What of that?"  
  
Old eyes narrowed, looking at a future only she could see. "It is unclear as of yet. That future is cloudy and can easily change, my lord." The Seer's gaze refocused on Lord Ogawa. "What I *have* seen is the amount of bloodshed that will come about because of the path you have chosen. I advise you, my lord, that it would be best to stop now, while you still can."  
  
"Damare, you old fool. I didn't ask for your advice." Lord Ogawa rose, towering imposingly over the Seer. "I've been planning this for six years, moving my people into place. The time to make my move is *now*, and I won't back down like a coward. The Makai *will* bow to me."  
  
As he spoke, a shadow detached itself from the ceiling of the room. Before he had a chance to cry out, the assassin had slashed Ogawa from ear to ear with deadly precision; the chimera Lord collapsed where he stood, gargling sounds coming from his severed throat and jugular. The form turned to Setsuko.  
  
The old chimera sat calmly. "You are from Hayato's land, ne?" she asked. Raising her silvered head, she met her killer's amethyst gaze. A strange understanding passed between assassin and prey. "Perhaps this is for the best," Setsuko stated. "Seers should keep the peace, not assist in war and the slaughter of innocents." She smiled serenely. "I have had a good life, and have lived to see my granddaughter. I am ready."  
  
The look in the assassin's eyes was one of infinite sadness as he raised his blade and brought it down in a swift motion, severing Setsuko's head. "Yurushite kure, obaa-sama." The youkai bowed his head in respect.  
  
"Ogawa-sama, your Guard Captain would like to speak with you." The purple- eyed assassin jerked around to see a maid opening the door to reveal a battle-scarred chimera. "Ogawa-sama!" The maid's horrified shriek echoed throughout the castle even as the Captain drew his sword and sprang at the assassin.  
  
Pausing only to deflect the Captain's katana, the assassin sprang up through the hole he'd made in the ceiling; a few seconds later he was on the roof and running for his life. Nimbly keeping close to the roof, he watched warily as the whole household took up the cry. He could hear the Guard Captain's furious voice as he snapped out orders.  
  
Just then, the clouds covering the moon cleared, throwing a shaft of light onto his hiding place. "There!" An archer spotted him; immediately, dozens of arrows were flying through the air.  
  
Parrying and dodging, the assassin felt a white-hot pain lance through his right leg, and knew that he'd been wounded. Hobbling now, he made his way towards the castle wall as fast as he could. Taking a deep breath, he leapt over the last barrier.  
  
Spikes of agony shot through his leg as he landed; unable to support his weight, his wounded leg collapsed. The sudden glare of light snapped the assassin's head up, driving away the fog of pain clouding his senses. The rasping sounds of katanas being drawn mixed with the assassin's harsh pants as he looked into the Captain's granite visage.  
  
He had killed the Chimera Lord; his death would not be an easy one.  
  
The feel of the hilt of his own blade was comforting, and as the Captain closed in, the assassin spared one last regretful thought. Sayonara Hayato- sama, itoshiii…He would die, but he would take as many as he could along to Hell.  
  
  
  
In his study, Lord Hayato sat staring into the flames in the hearth, the light making his making his piercing blue eyes glow. As he reached for his teacup, a shiver went up his spine and the cup cracked. Slowly, Lord Hayato clenched his outstretched hand into a fist. "Itoshii…" he whispered, his voice broken.  
  
A madman had been stopped, but at what price?  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *  
  
She didn't even remember how the fight had begun. It was undoubtedly over something trivial, but all Arano knew was the searing rage that ripped through her; the overwhelming desire to strike back at Nae, and through him, the world. All her pent up anger boiled out and she dragged the other chimera out of the tiny cave, gritting her teeth and bracing herself stubbornly.  
  
Yanking Nae out, Arano knocked aside the pot he flung at her, pulling him closer and slapping his cheek as hard as she could. "Kusotare," she snarled. She would have said more, but the look in his eyes stopped her cold, as Nae lifted a hand to his cheek, his expression stunned.  
  
Now, as she sat sullenly in the armsmaster's training hall, she replayed the fight in her mind, carefully analyzing her response. Where had all this anger come from? she wondered. It wasn't her usual reaction…it had started when she'd learned of her grandmother's -  
  
Arano quickly steered her thoughts towards another direction; the wound was too fresh; better to give it time to heal a bit before examining it closely. She nodded to herself, satisfied that she would keep until later. The crunch of boots alerted her to her new arms instructor and Arano raised her head, a friendly smile in place. She had no real desire to be there, but no one else need know that.  
  
  
  
Arano trudged wearily towards her home, her shoulders slumped. She ached with a bone-deep weariness and more; her soul felt like it had aged decades. When she had had to focus all her concentration on learning the basic defensive moves, she hadn't had the chance to think. Now that it was over, Arano's mind was drawn into an introspective mood, enforced by her physical exhaustion.  
  
"Arano?" The whisper of her name almost passed her by, but in the quiet of the dusk, Arano caught the thread of sound. Stopping, she look around, pushing wisps of hair out of her face, the red lock glowing with the last vestiges of sun. "Nae?" she called softly, her previous anger forgotten.  
  
Hesitantly, Nae approached her. The darker chimera sucked in a breath at the livid mark gracing her friend's cheek. "Oh gods! Nae, gomen nasai! I - I didn't mean - "  
  
Nae shook his head, the shock of brown falling into his eyes. "It was partly my fault," he admitted. "I shouldn't have provoked you, especially since your grandmother…" his voice trailed off.  
  
"Hai." Arano looked at her hands. "Setsuko obaa-chan knew how to fight…it seems like I'm following family tradition." She met Nae's gaze, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "I miss her, Nae. I'm only twelve! I shouldn't have to be strong for everyone! I can't even cry…why did she have to die? It's not fair…"  
  
Nae awkwardly put an arm around Arano's shaking shoulders. "Life rarely is," he told the other chimera soberly.  
  
  
  
At the end of the year, Nae was chosen to become a priest-in-training, due to his musical and scholarly capabilities. He lost touch with Arano, and they would not see each other for the next five years.  
  
* * * 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *  
  
Arano flexed her wings and shaded her eyes, observing the target at the far end of the range. She sighed, knocking an arrow into place; morning was definitely *not* her best time. As she pulled her arm back, Arano thought of the struggle she had had when she'd first declared her intention of learning how to shoot.  
  
Lately though, female chimera were being allowed to participate in things previously forbidden to them, like handling weapons. Still, Arano chafed at the one constriction she wanted removed above all; the taboo of using her wings.  
  
Arano let her arrow fly. Straight and true, it hit the target dead center. She sniffed, blowing the irritating red lock out of her eyes, the mark of the women in her family.  
  
The official word was that using wings was 'unseemly' for women. Arano however, suspected that it was to keep them inside Clan walls.  
  
Arano was aware that for the past several years, there had been a war going on between the separate factions of the Makai, one of which was the Chimera Clan. She gave an unfeminine snort of disgust. All because of the legendary Konran no Ishi - the exact whereabouts unknown, of course.  
  
Things were getting stricter as the war progressed, and Arano didn't like it one bit. Her sense of freedom was being stifled, and as she shot three arrows in quick succession, the dark youkai realized that she wouldn't be able to tolerate the confines of the Clan for much longer. She had to get out, and soon.  
  
  
  
The full moon was partially concealed behind a bank of clouds, it's light muted somewhat. Arano, her bow and quiver slung over her back, tiptoed to a far corner of the Clan's protective wall. Jumping up, she scrambled over the barrier and stole into the forest. She had told no one of her escapades, not even her closest friends; there were just some things even they wouldn't understand; at the top of the list was Arano's fascination with archery.  
  
A thrill shot through her as she ran silently among the trees; her favorite part was fast approaching. Taking to the branches, Arano spread her wings as she hopped lightly from tree to tree, reveling in the feel of the wind caressing them, as gentle as a lover's tough. If it had been prudent, Arano would have laughed out loud with delight. All too soon, she reached the tiny grove of trees that hid a grassy hill; her special place.  
  
* * *  
  
Nae headed for his room, his bearing that of an old man's. He had just come from a heated…discussion…with his parents and the head priest. Running a hand through his short-cropped hair, Nae replayed the 'talk'.  
  
"Otousama, Okaasama, try to understand, onegai. I don't want to become a priest…I…can't."  
  
Nae winced, clenching his jaw. Oh, his parents and teacher had been *furious*, the priest calling him an ungrateful wretch, among other things. Tears sprung to his eyes and he blinked them away, stubbornly refusing to let them fall. He'd thought that at least his parents would understand. Their anger and refusal to see his side hurt; they claimed that they were forcing him into the priesthood because the loved him and that it was 'for his own good'. /I'm seventeen years old/ he thought angrily. /Why can't they see that I have a mind of my own?/  
  
Shutting the door to his room, Nae flopped down on his futon. Tonight more than any other, Nae wished he had a friend, like the ones he'd had before being 'chosen' - a dubious honor, in his eyes.  
  
Nae pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. He had to get away, needed to breathe fresh air and think out his options. His mind made up, the young chimera snuck out of his bedroom and made his way out of the walls via the same route Arano had used earlier.  
  
Breathing deeply of the crisp air that held a hint of pine, Nae ambled through the forest, enjoying the peace and serenity it brought to the turmoil of his soul. He stopped suddenly, glancing about him warily as he heard the muted 'thunk' of an arrow hitting wood. Exercising caution, Nae crept closer to the sound, well aware that his Clan was at war, and that it could be an enemy youkai. He also knew that he was breaking Clan laws by being out there in the first place.  
  
Peeking carefully around a tree, Nae got his first good glimpse of the archer. The light of the full moon made the single streak of red above her brow glow. Surprise and recognition won over stealth. "Arano!" he exclaimed.  
  
Concentrating fully on her targets, Arano heard the gasp and whirled, loosing her arrow at Nae's head. The brown chimera gave a startled yelp and ducked, the deadly tip burying itself deep in the wood where his head had been a split second before. "Dare?" she hissed, knocking a second arrow into place.  
  
"Arano! Nani shiteru yo?!" Nae stepped into the moonlight, allowing Arano to see his face.  
  
"Nae?!"  
  
  
  
Not far away, the armies of the Chimera Clan met Hayato's troops on the Black Plain, the traditional site of battle between Makai factions.  
  
Glaring at each other from opposite sides of the field, the War Generals drew their weapons and sounded their respective war cries. As one, the two armies rushed forward, moving to fill the gap between them. Steel clashed with steel as the air was filled with the screams of the wounded and dying.  
  
Looking down at the raging battle from their separate command posts, two Lords shuddered and prayed for an end to the carnage.  
  
* * * 


End file.
